


Why Not Just Use the Front Door

by Zany_the_Nerd



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Humor, sorta one sided shredder x april
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_the_Nerd/pseuds/Zany_the_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shredder is ready to put his latest scheme into action! But one element is missing, a hostage. And who a better candidate then April O'Neil. Along with Bebop and Rocksteady, Shredder plans to make this a quick kidnap, but things don't go as planned. (old story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Villains with Class

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there were very few 1987 fics so I decided to do my part and create my own. This was originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2012, I briefly scanned over it and changed some misspellings and small things in the dialogue. I hope you enjoy the crazy OT hijinks.

Shredder's metallic mask concealed his smirk as he ducked into the alley way next to the familiar two level apartment complex. He came to a stop and gazed up at the second story window. A loud crash came from behind and he spun around on his heels to see the two numbskulls, Bebop and Rocksteady, standing next to a knocked over trashcan. He started questioning why he had even allowed the pair of idiots accompany him in the first place.

Glaring at the two, Shredder placed a finger over his mouth, "Quiet you brainless bafoons! How can a ninja be stealthy when he has obnoxious oafs barreling behind him!"

"We're sorry boss! It ain't our fault!"

"Yea, the stupid trash can got in our way!' the rhino explained, giving the can a hardy kick to further prove his point.

Shredder cringed at the sound, before stomping his foot on the ground, "Shut up you pea brained punks before I give you a reason to be loud!"

"Boss, how is it we are gonna get dat reporter when she is way up there?"

His back facing them he answered, "The same way we get up there every time you morons! We will climb the building using these!" he held up his fist showing the two claws that protruded.

Rocksteady cocked his head as he replied,"Yea, but boss we ain't got spikes on our hand like you do."

"Can't we just use the door? She won't expect dat." Bebop insisted.

Shredder threw his hands up in frustration, "Using the front door is lame! It's what the pizza guy and mailman use! We aren't boring like them! We are villains with class you ding-dongs, not some petty thieves!" Shredder swore sometimes he was the only intelligent person around, "Now let's not waste any more time! Here, use these."

He tossed the two sets of claws to his minions. They then proceeded to scale the building. The odd trio reached the designated window which, to their advantage, was opened allowing easy access.

The villain snickered, "Stupid broad made our job a lot easier!"

Somersaulting through the window he stood up to be greeted with the shocking view of a half naked April O'neil! At the sight of him, she let out a great shriek and with a convulsive movement pulled her robe back over her exposed body.

Shredder stared dumbstruck for a moment, before Bebop and Rocksteady came clambering through the window knocking him off his feet with a curse!

"Figures out of all the times you pick to come over, you would choose now!" April ranted in fury, "It's a Friday afternoon! Since when do you you ever attack me on a Friday! I have plans you know!"

Coming back to his senses, Shredder grunted as he shoved the two idiots off of him and hastily stood up, "Well excuse me for not double checking if you could squeeze a kidnapping into your busy schedule! I'll have you know, Miss O'Neil, part of being a ninja is knowing the element of surprise!"

"Which you and your goons clearly don't know anything about! Every time you ever show up at my apartment you always use the window to break in! I had to move my coffee table away from it because every time you clumsily knock over the lamp! Do you know how many times I've had to replace it?"

"I told ya boss we shoulda used da front door." Bebop reminded before yelping as he received a painful kick to the lower regions.

Shredder turned his attention back to April, ignoring the painful groaning from the warthog on the floor, "And you seem to be lacking common sense! Who leaves there window open when they are commonly kidnapped!" he shot back defensively.

"Well who kidnaps the same person over and over again for no apparent reason?"

Shredder opened his mouth to say something (not that anyone could tell) but found no words came out. He himself could name various instances where no hostage was needed but he grabbed one anyway...and it was usually her. Not that he'd ever reveal any of that.

Finding his voice he spoke up, "T-that's none of your concern!" he said folding his arms, "But if you must know, it is because of your relationship with the turtles!" He smirked slyly under his mask, he had totally just made that up on the spot, boy he was good, "But no more talk of this nonsense! Your coming with me."

He took but one step forward before he was stopped once more by the reporters frantically waving arm, the other clutching her robe, "Whoa! I am not going anywhere-"

Ugh, was she seriously about to go into the overused 'Never go anywhere with the likes of you' monologue. Well, lucky for her she could save her breath because he wasn't in the mood to listen to it, "Now, now no need for a cliche speech. We've been through this one hundred times before so there will be no need to bore me to death.

Before April could get another word in, he swiftly made it to her side where he hoisted the surprised woman by her hips over his shoulder (barely missing impaling her with the razor spikes on his shoulder pads). She immediately began flailing and thrashing making it difficult to maneuver. In a frenzy, April grasped the nearest thing she could get her hands on, a hairdryer. She began to smash it against his head frantically.

"Boss!" Rocksteady yelled as he pulled Bebop to his feet, "Want us ta knock her out?" he asked motioning to his own head.

"No, that won't be necessary. Hah hah, you think you can hurt me with that stupid thing? You have failed to notice I am wearing a helmet-."

It was that second that the appliance was brought down to his face, the unguarded part to his misfortune.

"Agggh! Whyyoulittlefu-duhohgodgrrh!" the villain yelled letting go of the reporter to cover the injured part of his face! April tumbled from the man's shoulder and hit the ground in front of him on her back.

Uncovering his face, which now honed a bright red mark between his eyes, he roared in furry, "YOU are a-" but he never finished. For it was in that split second when he looked down at April, he saw her robe had parted. He could feel his face grow red and hot.

April's eye's shrank as she scurried to cover herself at lightning speed! She was back on her feet in a matter of seconds, "You-You didn't see anything did you!"

Shredder could have sworn that his tongue had turned to cotton, because talking became incredibly difficult. "Well, I- that is- ahem- you see- erhm- I saw absolutely nothing." He stammered looking in another direction.

"What I was TRYING to say was let me get dressed first before you try and take me anywhere!" she spoke in aggravation and embarrassment.

"What! Why, so I could give you the chance to call up the turtles! Absolutely not!"

"Or maybe it's because I usual prefer to wear clothes!"

Shredder paused a moment: he really didn't want to carry a naked woman all the way back to the technodrome, who'd want to put up with Bebop and Rocksteady's constant staring and question about what he was going to do with her, "Fine, but make it quick!"

He watched as April walked into the closet but upon seeing her close the door, he immediately jammed his foot in the doorway right before it was fully shut.

"What are you doing?"

"You are leaving the door open! I don't want you calling those reptiles!"

"You sick pervert! I am not going to have you watching me get dressed."

"Then I'll just turn around." he said doing so.

"Oh yeah, so your friends over there can watch me instead?"

Shredder glanced over at Bebop and Rocksteady who were wolfishly grinning in her direction.

"Well someone's gotta keep a eye on ya." Bebop said.

Shredder folded his arms, if he couldn't watch the reporter than neither could those numbskulls, "You idiots! Go entertain yourselves with Baywatch or something!"

"Really? Do ya mean dat boss?" Bebop asked with great enthusiasm.

Rolling his eyes he nodded, "Yeah, sure whatever."

The two scurried off to where the TV set sat on a table.

"Hey that is my TV last time I checked!"

"Well unless you'd prefer them watching you I suggest you shut your mouth and quickly get dressed before I decide to assist you."

"Hmph- fine, but I get to close the door!"

"Didn't we already go over this-"

"I just came out of the shower! Do you honestly think I have any means of communication on me!"

Shredder thought over what the woman said. She had a point, and it wasn't like he was far from her in case she did try to pull anything over on him.

"Alright, you have my permission to close the door- but make it snappy!"

"Oh thanks for the permission!" April spat sarcastically as she slammed the closet door shut and the quietly clicking it locked.

"Your oh so welcome!" Shredder mocked back, crossing his arms in frustration. Women, what were they good for.


	2. Help is on the Way

"Good thing I left the turtlecom in one of my jumpsuit pockets." April whispered to herself as she dug into the very mentioned, "Oh lets hope Shredder doesn't hear any of this."

"Look at dem girls boss!"

"Yeah, that is very thrilling Bebop. Nothing gets better than a crowd of girls gathering on a beach like a flock of seagulls."

"But dese girls are way more prettier than seagulls." Rocksteady stated.

"I am not even going to humor that statement." Shredder said shaking his head.

"Come on, come one- I need a signal. Ah! There we go! April to turtles- please pick up!" the reporter said in a hushed voice.

When the turtlecom finally established a connection, the screen presented April with the lovely sight of sparks flying everywhere as the loud sound of a buzz saw erupted over the speakers of the device. April quickly cover the speakers with her hands in hopes of muffling the obnoxious noise! Nervously she glanced back at the door before returning her stare to the turtlecom's screen. The buzz saw noise came to a halt, only for the sound of loud screaming in the background to replace it. April was greeted with the sight of Donatello, who was wearing a welding mask over his face.

Pushing the mask up, the purple clad turtle grinned, "Hey April! What's up?"

"Shhhh!" April shushed, "Listen Donatello, I am-"

"Can you hold that thought for second. I need to finish up the last bit of my latest project." the purple banded turtle explained holding up a blowtorch, "Here talk to one of my brothers in the meantime."

"No- but- wait-!" But the smart turtle talked right over her.

"Hey Raphael!" he yelled causing the reporter to cringe, "April is on the turtlecom, I need to finish up the repair on the toaster! Here, you talk to her for a minute!"

"Yo April, what's cooking?" Raphael smirked after catching the tossed communicator.

"Pizza hopefully! I'm starved!" Michelangelo's voice rang out.

"Shh you need to be quiet! Shred-"

"Pipe down Michelangelo! You just ate three pizzas for breakfast!" turning his attention back to the flabbergasted gal, Raphael continued, "Boy are you in luck today! You called just in the middle of a battle of the wits between me and Michelangelo.

"Yeah and I'm totally winning."

"You've obviously been hit with one too many rays by Shredhead, because it doesn't take an IQ of negative five to realize I am smoking you right out of the sewers!"

"GUYS!" the moment the words left her mouth, April immediately regretted them for it didn't take Shredder more than a second to yell back,

"What are you doing in there!"

Raphael's and Michelangelo's faces dropped as their friend replied back, "Nothing! I'm just trying to figure out what to wear."

"You always wear the same thing!" the voice growled.

"Is that...the Shredder?" Michelangelo asked skeptically.

"Well it certainly isn't the plumber." Raphael commented raising an eyebrow, "So you wanna tell us what the heck tin teeth is doing at your apartment." it was this moment the red masked turtle took notice in something else, "And why you are dressed so comfortably for the occasion."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" April said flustered, holding a finger up to her mouth, "Keep your voices down and listen, Shredder is over here and thinks I am changing."

"Into what? Not what you have on now I hope."

"Raphael, I am not wearing anything."

"Whoa-way too much information!"

April groaned, "Would you guys just get over here quickly!"

"Why you want us to join in on the fun?" he smirked

April's face contorted into one of complete disgust, "Wha-"

"Hey Raphael what is it that April wanted?" Don's voice came as he walked onto the screen.

"To join her for a party with Tin Grin in her closet."

Don's pupils shank and his cheeks became flush. Raphael was seriously getting on Aprils nerves at this point, "Will you quit joking around! I need you guys to hurry up, there isn't much time before Shredder realizes I'm stalling!"

"What's going on?" a voice sounded from off screen. It was Leonardo.

Turning his back to the Turtlecom, Donatello explained, "April's in trouble! The Shredder is in the process of kidnapping."

"Then what are we standing around her for? Everyone to the Party Wagon!"

Turning back to the device, the genius turtle gave a small smile, "Don't worry April. We'll be there soon."

Michelangelo waved, "Don't worry April! You can count on us!"

"Just hang tight and stall the Shredder as much as possible until we get there!"

"I'll try." she nodded.

With that the screen went black and April let out a sigh. Suddenly there was hard banging on the door.

"Are you done in there yet!"

"Uh-almost!" she said quickly standing up and taking her jumpsuit off the hanger.

"My patience wearing very thin, Miss O'Neil!"

"Like you had any to begin with." she mumbled, quickly slipping into her clothes.

"What was that?" Shredder yelled!

April rolled her eyes, she was seriously wondering how the villain had heard that but not her conversation with the turtles?

"Will you two turn that racket down!" Shredder yelled over the sounds of loud cheering.

"But boss wrestling is on!"

"Does it look like I care!"

"Well gee boss how are we suppose to know when we are looking at the TV and not you?"

April could practically feel the heat steaming off of Shredder from the other side of the door as he began fiercely growling, "That's it we have been in this wretched apartment long enough!" with that grabbed the door knob and started yanking on it.

"You are a fool if you think a locked door can stop me!"

"Well a hair dryer sure did the job earlier." April said quickly grabbing her boots off a shelf.

"Well that won't happen again! Bebop, Rocksteady! Go start up the transport module."

"But boss, wrestling-"

"No buts! We have been delayed long enough! Take the keys and go!"

"You mean you're letting us drive?"

"Of course not! Do you think I have a death wish? Just go start up the engine, I'll meet you outside with Miss O'Neil."

As they conversed April had been frantically putting her outfit on while racking her brain for a way to distract the man. The closet excuse wouldn't work for much longer. I could make a run for the window, but much good that will do me when those two lackeys will be waiting down there. In the middle of her thoughts, the phone in the living room began to ring. Shredder's pounding against the door ceased.

"Oh-uh-I'll just come out and get that!"

"NO! I'll get it! I hope you aren't expecting a call from any reptilian creatures!"

For a moment, April seriously considered running out of her temporary sanctuary in a mad attempt to beat him to the phone but changed her mind when she remember what her original plans for this evening were. So instead she opted for placing her ear against the door as she listened to Shredder pick up the receiver.

In a gruff voice he answered, "What do you want?"

"Oh my you have a very manly voice. Are you single?" came a slightly nasally voice, "Wait a minute, is this the right number or are you at April's place? Were we suppose to bring a date for tonight?"

"No! And April is preoccupied at the moment. In fact she'll be busy for the rest of the day, so don't call again!" with that, the villain slammed the phone back down, "Now where were we? Oh yes, I was going to break down the door."

Backing away, April called out, "You wouldn't dare to."

"You under estimate my strength."

"Ugh are you getting this from the big book of stock villain comebacks?"

"Enough banter!"

The door was knocked off its hinges in one swift kick.

"HA! That will teach you to question my power!" Shredder said, stepping forward proudly.

"Oh yeah, you sure proved me wrong." April snidely replied.

"Now no more talking! We must get back to the transport module so my plan can finally be set in motion!"


	3. The Plan Falls to Pieces

"And what exactly is your brilliant plan?" she asked placing a hand on her hip. Bad guys loved to explain their plans right? So using this weakness she could buy the turtles some time.

"Curious how your friends will meet their demise, aren't we Miss O'Neil. The turtles have been a thorn in my side for far too long now! But after today, I will never have to worry about them again! You see, with your assistance, I will be able to lure the turtles into a factory. But this isn't any ordinary factory- it is a bubble gum factory!"

"A bubble gum factory?"

"Seems harmless yes, but when the turtles arrive to rescue their poor damsel in distress, they will find themselves in a sticky situation! For you see, the floor will be covered in gum, making the turtles immobile, allowing me to eliminate them as they wallow about in pink candy!" Shredder burst out in cliché evil laughter causing April cringe rather than tremble in terror as he had expected her to, "And then I will take over the world." he added quickly.

"You call that your most devious plan yet?"

"Well you try coming up with a great plan on a miniscule budget!"

"I bet I could!"

"That's it! I have had enough of your insolence! I am taking you to the transportation module where you will be gagged, ridding me of hearing your annoying voice!" he said snatching her wrist and gripping it tight to the point where April feared her hand would lose circulation.

That's when they heard the loud sounds of a brawl going on outside. Shredder's head snapped towards the open window, "What the devil?"

April seized that moment to free herself from his grasp, "Hah Shredder you're too late, the turtles are already here!"

"That can't be! They can't possibly have known unless-" he turned toward April with a glare, "Unless I fell for your stupid plan! Oh it was so obvious! Next time I'm just taking you naked." Both stared at each other for an awkward moment as the battle raged on outside, "That didn't sound right. I sure hope the censors didn't catch that."

April ran to the window with a big grin across her face "It doesn't matter because the turtles are going to kick your sorry- your sorry- oh…" The sight outside wiped the smile off her face as quickly as it had come, speedily closing the blinds, the reporter whipped back around, "Ugh you wanna banter some more?" It was that very moment an explosion went off.

"Get out of my way you wench!" he demanded shoving her aside. Opening the blinds once again he was greeted with a gruesome sight which made his eyes shrink, "OH NO! The transportation module!" the poor machine was in smoking pieces, "Bebop, Rocksteady where are the turtles?"

The two mutants crawled out from under the wreckage looking at each other with confused expressions, "What turtles boss?"

"You mean they weren't just out here fighting you?"

"Naw boss dem turtles weren't here."

Shredder turned his enraged look to April who nervously shrugged, "Heh fooled you?"

Shaking with anger Shredder gazed back out the window at his two comrades, "Then how do you explain the condition of the transportation module!"

"Well uh Bebop broke the TV and-"

"Wait- you stole my TV!" April screamed, cramming herself next to Shredder in the window to get a look at the fate of her TV.

"It wouldn't have done ya much good once da boss and Krang took over da world anyways." Bebop shrugged before turning on Rocksteady, "And what do ya mean I broke the TV! If it weren't for ya butter fingers-!"

"My butter fingers!"

"Yeah dats what I said!"

"Listen you two numbskulls! What does breaking a TV have to do with the module exploding?"

"When we wuz fightin' each other we accidentally banged it up a little bit." In that instance the engine caught fire.

"AHH why must you morons screw up everything!" he rubbed at the sides of the helmet where his temples should be. This was just great, he was now stranded at April's apartment with the turtles on their way at the very moment! What was an evil villain to do?

Shouting from across the street reached his ears, "Your prices are outrageously high! Do you really expect me to pay that much for such a lousy microwave?"

"Then you can just leave you bum!" another man yelled back, "My prices are staying right where they are!"

Shredder stared in the direction of the voices and saw a man marching out of an electronics store as what must have been the manager stood at the entrance waving his fist and yelling.

Just then an idea arose in his brain, "That is it! Ha ha! By the time the turtles reach this apartment it will be too late! Bebop, Rocksteady I will think twice about yelling at you if you can come up here and do this one simple task for me…."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bebop and Rocksteady stood in front of the electronic store stealthy glancing around for the right moment. At the entrance was a sign on an easel which read "2.33% off- NO REFUNDS!". Bebop snuck up to the sign and quickly placed another in front of it. The message was written in purple paint, and read "99.9% off sale—BUY ONE ITEM, GET A LASERDISC FREE!" Then they quickly ran back to the apartment complex.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Party Wagon raced towards its destination with Donatello at the wheel, "Only a few blocks further to until we reach April's apartment."

"I sure hope she is alright." Leonardo said.

Smashing his fist into his palm, Raph said, "We'll show Shredder what he deserves for trying to pick on our friend!"

"Especially for doing so on a Friday afternoon!" Michelangelo added.

All of a sudden, Donatello slammed his foot on the brake, causing everyone to slam forward in their seats.

"Donatello," Leonardo exclaimed, "why are you slowing down now? Her place is still a few blocks down the road!"

"Well considering the amount of traffic up ahead I thought it'd be a good idea to apply the brakes."

"Traffic?" Raphael said perplexed, "This show never animates cars when we're driving, how can there possibly be traffic?"

"Well, explain what you'd call all those backed up cars up ahead, buster."

Sure enough, cars were stacked up on top of one another. Pedestrians were rushing in front of the car, all headed for one of the stores on the right side of the street.

"Oh great, they finally give our show a bigger budget and they blow it on adding a fifty car road block."

"I wonder why all these cars are here?" Donatello questioned.

As if answering him, three men ran past them on the side walk yelling, "This is the sale of the century! Who would have guessed that skinflint Marty would get desperate enough to mark down everything 99.9%!"

"A sale? Is that what this is all about?"

"This might be one of the Shredder's tricks." Leonardo pointed out.

Sticking his head out of the van's window Mikey said, "It's the electronic store! They're having a mondo sale and - WOW they're giving out free laser disks! Dudes we have to go!"

"Michelangelo, there's no time!" exclaimed Leonardo. "April's counting on us!"

"B-But, LEONARDO," whined Mikey. "April gets kidnapped ALL the time, and this—this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"He does have a point," agreed Raphael, eyeing the quickly disappearing Laserdiscs in the store window greedily.

"Fine, Donatello and I-"

"Ehh," Donatello said, scratching the back of his head guiltily. "Well, actually I was thinking… One of those cheap TVs might have a part I need for my latest invention."

"That's three against one!" said Raphael, opening the passenger door and disembarking.

"Yeah, see ya, bro!" said Mikey, sliding across the seat after him. With a sheepish grin, Donatello followed suit, forgetting to close the front passenger door behind him in his excitement.

Leonardo stared at his brothers in disbelief as they all rushed out the van, forcing their way into the store with the rest of the crowd.

"Come back!" he shouted, jumping out of the van to pursue them. "This isn't the time!"

:::::::

"What do you mean you won't send another transportation module, Krang?" Shredder glared down at the communicator in his palm as he balanced a flailing April on his shoulder with the other hand. They were now down in the alleyway, beside the broken module.

"You always blame Bebop and Rocksteady for your own mistakes! You are never careful with any of the equipment in the technodrome! "

"This isn't the time for this, you sniveling slime ball! The turtles-"

"I don't care about hearing anymore excuses, Shredder!" the brain bellowed, "You managed to destroy yet another one of my precious machines with your irresponsible stupidity! This situation is all your doing, and you can get yourself out of it!"

With that the screen went black, leaving a very frustrated Shredder. Stomping his foot in anger, the masked man shoved the communicator back into his shirt grumbling, "That idiot! If his machines weren't such pieces of junk then maybe they wouldn't break so easily!"

"What do we do now boss?" Rocksteady asked.

"Yeah, now that the thingy is broken, it'll take forever to reach the factory!"

"I know, I know! If you'd shut up I-" he was cut off by the outburst of laughter coming from April, "What are you laughing at!"

"Face it tin grin! Your plan is as good as foiled now!"

"Trust me, unlike these two idiots, I actually have a brain in my head. I can improvise."

"Yeah, we could call a taxi!"

"Oh yes, because we don't look suspicious at all!" Shredder rolled his eyes, "No, we need a better idea."

Shredder searched the street frantically looking for something- ANYTHING- that would save his plan! Suddenly he froze, for he had caught sight of the turtle van! He began to panic, until he noticed that the seats were empty. An evil smile formed under his mask as he turned to face the two mutants.

"Oh boys, I think we found ourselves a ride."

:::::::::

The turtles made their way out of the store triumphantly: Raphael and Donatello hauled a giant TV set, and Mikey had the Laserdisc under one arm and two movies in the alternate hand.

"I can't wait to watch these new flicks when we get back from saving April: Kung Fu Commandos versus the Chainsaw Cheerleaders 4 and The Mutant Werehog from Neptune!"

Leonardo had his arms crossed. "Let's just hope Shredder hasn't gotten too far away with her."

"Oh his hasn't." Donatello answered.

"Really, how can you be so sure?" Leonardo asked.

"Because," Donatello pointed, "they are two miles down the road driving like shell in the Party Wagon."

"WHAT!" the three other turtles yelled in union. As they snapped their heads in that direction, they were greeted with the sight of Bebop and Rocksteady making goofy faces at them from the back window.


	4. A Sticky Situation

"Heh heh we sure got them now boss." Bebop bellowed.

"Don't start celebrating yet, they still have tricks up their sleeves." said April who struggled against her bonds.

Shredder laughed at her statement as he steered through traffic, "But I have a few tricks up my own! Now to the bubble gum factory!"

"Ugh every time you say that it gets lamer!" April moaned.

:::::::

"Come on, we have to follow them!" Leonardo commanded as they took off after the van.

"But, what are we suppose to do with all our stuff?" cried Raphael.

"We'll just have to drop it." Donatello sighed, throwing aside his bag of goodies.

"Bummer, so much for movie night." Michelangelo said doing the same. Not two seconds after the discarded Laserdisc had hit the ground, several passerby pounced upon it.

They ran down the street dodging the traffic and pedestrians. However, the Party Wagon grew smaller and smaller as it sped on, eventually turning a corner and going out of sight altogether.

... ...

Shredder threw open the heavy doors to the empty factory, April slung over his shoulder and his two minions following close behind. April had completely given up on kicking and struggling, leaning on her elbow in complete boredom.

"I thought they said this place was going to be renovated before the end of last year?" remarked the reporter.

"Well it looks like dat never happened," said Rocksteady.

"Alright you buffoons, please make Miss O'Neil comfortable while I see how this machine works," said Shredder, transferring April to Bebop as he examined one of the giant contraptions. "Ah, here it is!"

He pulled down a lever and just like that, several colorful balls rolled past on the conveyer belt. Scooping up a handful, he sauntered over to where his henchmen and hostage were.

"Alright boys, start chewing! And that goes for you too, Miss O'Neil!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed April.

"Yay, candy!" celebrated Bebop.

"Dis is just like Halloween!" added Rocksteady.

:::::::::::

45 minutes later...

"Boss, dis is startin' t'hurt!"

"Yeah, my jaw's gonna fall off!"

"Shut up and keep chewing!" snapped Shredder. "We're almost finished!"

"But boss, why ain't you chewing no more?"

"Yeah 'boss'," added April. "Why aren't you helping out with your 'brilliant scheme'?"

"Because I'm supervising, which means I don't have to do anything!"

April rolled her eyes. Shredder ignored her, filled with glee at the sight of his handiwork: save for the little spot where they were standing, the entire floor of the factory was covered in a sticky, multi-colored mass of chewed gum glistening with saliva.

"Now the turtles won't stand a chance against me!" he exclaimed.

Then he turned to the reporter. "Here's where you come in handy, Miss O'Neil: where's that TurtleCom of yours?"

"Like I'll tell you!" she said with a glare.

"Oh but you will, unless you'd like me to conduct a thorough search!"

"Ugh! Fine, it's in my front pocket."

"See that wasn't so hard!" he said, reaching into the aforementioned pocket and pulling out the device. Flipping open the communicator, he smuggly awaited for those meddlesome mutants to pick up...

:::::::::::::::::::::::

The four reptiles were gasping for breath as they slowed down, eventually collapsing on a bench in Central Park.

"We've searched nearly everywhere for them!" sighed Leonardo.

"Who'd of thought there'd be so many abandoned warehouses in the city?" remarked Raphael.

Suddenly, Michelangelo's TurtleCom began to go off. He quickly turned it on and exclaimed, "April, is that you?!"

"Haha, not quite!" laughed the deep voice on the other end.

"Shredder!" all four turtles exclaimed.

"What have you done with April, Shredder?" demanded Leonardo, who had the odd feeling that he had said this before... scores of times before...

"She's right here with me! Say hello to your friends, Miss O'Neil!"

"I'm fine," said April. "Just hurry up and get here before I go crazy hearing all this uninspired dialogue!"

"If you ever wish to see your friend alive, get to the bubble gum factory right away! I'm getting rather impatient..." With that, he hung up.

"The bubble gum factory?" Raphael repeated. "Now what would a hot shot villain like Tin Grin want to do there?"

"We've no time to think about that- we've got to save April!" exclaimed Leonardo, valiantly leaping from the bench and drawing his katanas before rushing down the street. The rest of the group followed suit, crying "TURTLE POWER!", completely oblivious to the weird looks they received from the passerby.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

"I spy somethin' colorful... and chewy..."

Just then, the sound of large doors being kicked down echoed throughout the large space. Shredder instantly leapt to his feet.

"Aha, it seems our guests have arrived..."

Catching sight of the enemy, the turtles rushed forward, with Leonardo at the front.

"You let April go, you- you- What is this?!" the leader cried in disgust.

All four of the turtles found themselves trapped ankle-deep in the gooey mess. Their struggle made Shredder burst into laughter.

"You fools, that is bubble gum! Now you are at my mercy!"

"Any ideas, guys?" asked Donatello nervously.

"I don't know, but we'd better come up with one before he really sticks it to us!" said Raphael.


	5. Foiled Again

"Oh how I wish this moment could last forever!" Shredder said with glee.

"Boss shouldn't we gets them while their stuck and stuff?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bebop!" Shredder said waving him off, "They aren't going anywhere. I want to savor this moment! Let's get Krang on the communicator! I want him to see all of my glory when I slay the turtles!"

"We've got to think of something guys! Surely this can't be the end!" Leonardo said as he tried to pull his feet free from the sticky mess.

"Whoa! Like a light bulb just went off in my head!" Michelangelo exclaimed with excitement, "Hang on to me bros, we'll be out of this gum faster than you can eat a pizza!" the orange banded turtle said as he pulled out a grappling hook from his belt.

"Great thinking, Michelangelo!" Donatello cheered, "Try hooking it to one of the beams across the ceiling!"

All the turtles grabbed a hold of Michelangelo's shell as he skillfully tossed the grappling towards the ceiling. The rope wrapped around the beam and with a couple of pulls the turtles were loose from the candy!

"What is it Shredder?" the pink alien groaned.

"Oh nothing much Krang, just calling to tell you of my success in capturing the turtles!" the villain proudly stated, "You are about to witness the destruction of those reptiles by the hands of yours truly!"

"Wow Shredder, I am impressed. Or I would be if the turtles weren't currently GETTING AWAY!"

"Why thank you Kra-getting away?" Shredder spun around just in time to hear Michelangelo's cry of "COWABUNGA" as the turtles soared through the air and out of the gum!

"Wait stop! Bebop, Rocksteady don't let them escape!" Shredder cried.

Bebop and Rocksteady valiantly charged forward-and tripped over their own feet, falling face first into the gum.

Shredder facepalmed, "You idiots! Must I do everything myself!?"

As Shredder fumed and tried to come up with a new strategy, Raphael let go of Leonardo's foot and leapt across Bebop and Rocksteady's backs. He then jumped high into the air and kicked Shredder. Giving a cry of despair, Shredder fell backward into the chewy mass of gum.

"Chew on THAT, Tin Grin!" exclaimed Raphael (Leonardo and Donatello groaned at the pun).

The other turtles leapt over to where April sat bound to a chair and promptly freed her.

"Thanks guys," said April as she rubbed her wrists.

Leonardo nodded. "Now, let's get out of here!"

"Catch ya later, Chrome Dome!" said Michaelangelo.

"And next time you decide to kidnap me, do try to make sure it's not a weekend!" called April.

"YOU THINK SOMETHING AS CHILDISH AS CANDY CAN KEEP THE SHREDDER FROM DESTROYING YOU ALL, YOU FOOLS?! I'LL GET YOU ALL FOR THIS INDIGNITY!" cried Shredder as he struggled about in the gum. "You and your little news reporter, too!"

:::::::::

"I spy somethin' pink…. And chewy…."

"Stop with that infernal game you morons, and spend more effort trying to get out of this gum!"

An hour had passed and Shredder had only managed to get his head free from the sticky mass. Unfortunately, his legs and lower back were still stuck. Not terribly impressive for a trained warrior such as himself, but still, it was more than Bebop and Rocksteady had done.

"But boss," whined Rocksteady. "We've tried and it's no good!"

"Yeah," said Bebop. "And we had to skip out lunch for all this, so we're tired AND hungry-."

"Wimps! Cretins! Are you not mighty mutant warriors? Argh, whatever! Once I free myself, I'm leaving you two here!"

Just as Shredder pried his right arm loose, he felt the floor rumble beneath him. In an instant, a Transport Module rose from the concrete floor (luckily away from the gum covered area). The door opened to reveal two Foot Soldiers and Krang. The giant brain laughed at the ludicrous sight of Shredder and his two burly henchmen covered in candy.

"I told you this was an idiotic idea, Saki!" exclaimed Krang between fits of laughter.

"I'm not in the mood for this Krang!" Shredder fumed, "Just get us out of here!"

"Yeah, we're hungry," whined Rocksteady.

"And not for anymore candy," added Bebop.

"Seeing as I'm in a generous mood today," said Krang, wiping a tear away from his eye with a tentacle as he tried to hold off more laughter, "We'll have takeout."

"Whatever, Krang! Just get us out of here!" shouted Shredder.

Krang extended his suits arms and three lasso like ropes came out from the fingers. These ropes miraculously managed to wrap themselves around the fallen villains. Giving a mighty tug, he pried them from the gum covered floor.

They all piled into the Transportation Module and as the door shut Krang set a course for the Technodrome, "Next time you have a plan, you shouldn't make something as stupid as candy an essential a part of it!"

"I know one thing," Shredder said, "Next time we are using the front door."

"Gee boss that's poetic!" Bebop said.

"Yeah it's kinda likes the name of this story!" remarked Rocksteady.

"Shut up, or you're not getting take out!"

"Yes boss." they said together.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it years ago!


End file.
